Young Merlin
by supergeek2000
Summary: flashbacks to many of our favorite charectors days as children. I couldn't think of a very good title but i promise that it gets better on the inside :
1. Chapter 1

A/N- hello my friends, here's my new story about some of our favorite characters when they were young. Hope you enjoy it

Ten year old Merlin ran out of his cottage with a whoop. He was done with his lessons and now he could go play with his friend Will. "Will," he called running up to his best friend's cottage.

Will came running around the back of his cottage, "hey Merlin wanna go play swords?"

Merlin nodded excitedly, as they were running past Merlin's home to the woods when Merlin's mother appeared in the doorway. "Merlin I need you to go collect some fire wood."

Merlin's shoulders slumped, "oh mother." He whined.

"Now Merlin," She spoke firmly.

He sighed, "Ok." Will followed Merlin into the woods. "I hate collecting firewood," he complained. "I wish the woods just appeared in the wood box," he grumbled.

Will glanced at a tree next to Merlin, "hey I have an idea."

Merlin straightened, "What?"

"Couldn't you just cut a tree down? That would give you wood for ages!"

"Well yeah, but cutting down a tree takes a lot of work that would take longer."

Will stepped closer, "I don't mean with an axe. I mean, with your abilities." He lowered his voice.

Merlin's eyes grew wide, "your right that would be faster. Except I don't know how to do that," he shrugged. "It just happens," he finished.

Will pointed to a small tree next to a large oak on the edge of the woods. "Concentrate on that tree and just think about cutting it down."

Merlin nodded and focused on the tree. There was a crack from the large oak instead of the small tree. "Uh-oh," he said as he watched the tree fall and clip Mr. Peters cottage. The two boys looked at each other in shock, "Oh you are in so much trouble Merlin."

"_I'm _in trouble," he replied in disbelief. "You're the one that said it would be a good idea to us my gift in the first place!"

"Merlin, Will!" They heard Merlin's mother call and she didn't sound too happy.

"Oh we are so dead," Merlin cried.

A/N- hope you liked it, I had fun writing it . Write a review and tell me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- hello everybody, here is a look at Gwen's and Elyan's childhood.

Nine year old Gwen ran back inside her house, "father!" She called excitedly, "the parade's starting!"

Tom came from the back of the house, "alright I'm coming." He laughed, taking her hand he lead her out into the street. "Elyan!" He called.

The twelve year old boy came running from across the street, "I'm right here."

Trumpets sounded and a group of knights came riding by on their horses. They were al dressed in their finest and people were standing out on the street cheering and calling. The parade was in honor of the Prince Arthur's eleventh birthday.

"Here he comes," Gwen cried with glee. "It's the prince!"

Elyan scoffed, "why are you so excited about the prince?" He smirked, "do you like him?

"No," Gwen replied avoiding his gaze.

Elyan smirked, "you do, don't you, you like him." Elyan laughed, "Ooh Gwen's got a crush," he teased.

"Do not," Gwen protested. "Father," she cried turning to the blacksmith.

Tom chuckled, turning to Elyan he scolded. "That's enough Elyan."

Gwen stood on her tiptoes to catch a glimpse of the boy on the white horse. "He doesn't look happy," she said sadly.

"I'm sure he's just nervous being up on that horse with all of us people watching. " He patted her gently on the head.

The prince's gaze skimmed the crowd and rested on the young girl. She smiled at him and gave him a wave. His face broke into a small smile.

Behind the prince came the King and his ward, Morgana. "Oh she's beautiful," Gwen breathed. "look at that dress," she sighed, "I wish I was that pretty."

Tom scooped the girl up into her arms, "you are more beautiful." He insisted, swirling her around.

She giggled in delight.

Elyan scoffed, "dresses are silly, "he glanced at the knights. "I want to be a knight."

Gwen stared down at him, "Elyan you don't want to be a blacksmith, like father?"

Elyan glanced at the knights, "well I don't know, being a knight looks like fun." He grinned, "they get to save all the pretty girls and fight with swords!"

Just then a group of boys ran up and Elyan ran off with them.

"Don't worthy father," Gwen reassured. "I'll be a blacksmith when I grow up."

Tom set her down and took her hand, "no you won't, you're going to be a princess when you grow up."

Gwen giggled, "That's silly, I can't be a princess."

"Who says?" Tom asked swinging her hand.


	3. young ArthurMorgana

Eleven year old Arthur fidgeted at the large oak table and stared out the open window. He could hear children playing in the courtyard below. They were laughing and screaming, the young prince sighed loudly.

"Your highness," the tutor spoke up. "Please focus, you need to have that list of kings and queens memorized."

Arthur stared blankly at eh open book in front of him, "I don't understand, why is this important?"

It was the tutors turn to sigh, "Because your highness it is important that you study the history of the kings and queens before you."

"Why?"

"Because," the tutor began to get frustrated. "Your father commands it."

After another hour of boring history Arthur was finally set free. The now freed student burst out of the library to find the kings ward waiting for him. Eleven year old Morgana sat on a bench swinging her feet back and forth. Seeing Arthur she shot to her feet, "finally!" She cried, "what took so long!"

Arthur joined her by the bench, "I had to memorize a a really long list of dates and names and dates."

Morgana made a face, "sounds boring."

Arthur nodded in agreement, "what did you do today?" He asked sitting down on the bench.

Morgana joined him, "not much. I tried sewing a sampler but Mrs. Campbell just got mad and took it way. Then I had to practice my dancing," she made a face.

Arthur's face brightened, "come on." He shot to his feet, "let's go play."

Morgana brightened and stood,"O.K.!" She agreed.

"Let's play bandits and warriors," he suggested.

"No," Morgana crossed her arms. "The warriors always win," she pouted.

"I could let you be the warrior this time," Arthur offered.

"I have a better idea," Morgana brightened. "Let's pretend were knights!"

"That's silly, girls can't be knights," Arthur scoffed.

"Can to," Morgana put her hands on her hips.

"No they can't," Arthur shot back. "My father says that only men can be knights and he's king."

"Well you're going to be king someday and _you_ could make me a knight." Morgana suggested.

Arthur laughed, "no way."

"Why not?" Morgana demanded.

"Because that would be weird," Arthur replied.

Their voices faded as they walked down the corridor, off to have adventures.

A/N- here is the end of my story, hope you liked it . Any thoughts? Please do click on that "review this chapter" link below and tell me what you thought.


End file.
